Ambrosia
by HappyFace1886
Summary: Ambrosia is the drink of the gods. One sip and you can become a god yourself. But a price must be paid for such power... a HaruHibari/1886 fic AU oneshot


**Ambrosia**

ONESHOT

Summary: AU; Ambrosia is the drink of the gods. One sip and you can become a god yourself. But a price must be paid for such power... a HaruHibari/1886 fic

First Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fic! ...though I must have been insane to write something like this when it's my first time... haha, well, I hope you guys like it!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Also, another note. I have not re-read this or had this beta'd by anyone so sorry for any silly, stupid mistakes. I also am actually not that familiar with the world of KHR, hence the AU. I only know bits and pieces of it and I also know this is probably very OOC, but oh well.

* * *

When Miura Haru's eyes fluttered open that morning, the first thing she felt was the pain that racked her body. However, it wasn't a type of pain one got from a car accident or an attack. It was the good sort of pain that held memories and made one yearn for it once more. She moaned and began to move on the soft bed only to whimper at the burning pain between her legs.

What happened?

* * *

_"Ambrosia... the drink of the gods." a low tenured voice commented as he held the champagne flute glass close to his face, inhaling the delicious scent. "Legend states that if you take even a sip of ambrosia, you will become a god yourself. However, a price must always be paid to attain something so great..."_

_Haru smiled ecstatically at him. Finally, a customer who wasn't too drunk to only tell her sob stories. She enjoyed listening to her customers, but it was also entertaining talking to someone who actually didn't have their heads floating in alcohol._

_"Is it your favorite drink?" she asked politely, wiping dry the highball glass she had just recently cleaned._

_The man smiled charmingly at her, but here was no kindness behind it, only curiosity and a hint of amusement. "I'm afraid not. I have yet to come across a drink I favor."_

_"I see," she said with a smile. "Ambrosia is my favorite because the shade of color is so beautiful. The fact that it's also the drink of the gods make it very romantic as well!"_

_"You have not tasted it before?" he inquired, noticing how out of all the comments concerning the drink, she had yet to say anything about its delicate flavor. Haru flushed and began to focus on the glass she was drying._

_"I love making cocktails, but I'm not really a drinker." she said with a giggle. "You must think that's stupid... a bartender who doesn't even drink."_

_"I find it smart," he said, raising the glass to his lips. Haru froze at the feel of his piercing gaze slowly trailing up her bartender vest, those eyes lingering at the top of her blouse where the first few buttons had been left undone. "Only a fool would allow themselves to be intoxicated when the surrounding is filled with dangerous enemies."_

* * *

"You're awake." she heard someone say from across the bed.

"Hahi!" she squeaked as she sat up quickly only to whimper at the pain that shot up her spine. Haru nearly dropped the blanket that was currently the only source of protection she had over her bare body, but quickly yanked it up before it fell. When she turned to look at the source of the voice, she gasped. "Y-You..."

His lips curved into a smirk. "Me."

* * *

_"Haru-chan, your shift is over." the manager called out._

_The breath that she had unconsciously been holding was released and she smiled at the man in front of her, trying to hide her nervousness. "I'm sorry; it's time for me to go. Enjoy your drink."_

_She turned to leave when he spoke._

_"Do you want to taste it?"_

_Haru froze and gulped, slowly turning around just in time to see him slowly lick his lips, savoring the taste of the beverage she had made for him. Normally when someone acted this way in front of her, she would either call one of the other workers to kick him out or punch the man out herself, but almost as though she could sense the danger shrouding the man, her body refused to obey her. She felt cornered, as though the other occupants in this room had completely disappeared, leaving her alone with this mysterious man._

_"Wh-What?" she stammered._

_"The nectar of the gods," he said patiently with a Cheshire grin._

* * *

"You!" Haru pointed an accusing finger at him. "How dare you take advantage of Haru like that!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Advantage? If I remember correctly, that's not what you were saying last night when you were-."

"Shut up!" she yelled with her face flushed. Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes as anger and regret began to well up in her chest. "I... I... I just gave up my virginity to a man I don't even know! I wanted to save it for someone special! Not just throw it away to the first man who... who..."

"Kissed you?"

* * *

_"Wh-What do you want?" Haru asked, backing away until she felt the wall inches behind her. The backdoor that the employees used was far away from the entrance of the bar. How was he able to reach her so quickly? She was starting to grow more and more afraid of this mysterious man. Who was he? Was he some sort of maniac that preyed on helpless girls? Haru tightened her grip on her bag, ready to smack him in the head if he attempted to do anything funny._

_"You never answered my question." the top portion of his body was hidden within the shadows of the alleyway, but Haru could see the glow of his eyes. "Do you?"_

_"What are you talking about?" she said, feigning stupidity._

_The amusement slightly faded, replaced by annoyance. "Don't act stupid. It's unbecoming of you."_

_"Well excuse me for not knowing how to react to a potential serial killer!" Haru yelled only to be slammed so suddenly into wall that she had no time to scream. She looked up wildly and saw those dark intense eyes staring right into her eyes, displeasure evident._

_"You are being too loud."_

_"I'll be loud if I want to, you jerk! Let me go." she said, her voice growing louder and louder as she struggled against his grip. A hand reached behind her head and jerked her forward. Her eyes widened as she felt warm lips encasing her own, the fists that had been pounding on his arms and chest stilling._

* * *

"Shut up! You took advantage of Haru!" she glared at him, angry at herself for actually crying in front of this jerk. "That... That was Haru's first kiss!"

He chuckled. "And you loved every second of it."

* * *

_"Mmph!" she tried to tear away from the kiss, but the grip he had around her was strong. The feel of his lips against hers made her knees weak and her hands clung onto his arms, afraid that if she let go she would fall onto the cold ground. Something warm and wet brushed against her lips and she gasped in surprise, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. All her cries were smoldered as he tasted the moist cavern of her mouth, caressing every inch of it until he began to stroke her tongue._

_Her flushed face grew darker the moment she felt his tongue against hers. She had no idea what she was doing and had no desire to do this at all! But when he began to coax her tongue to entangle against his, she found all her strength being zapped away. She whimpered and tried to pull away, but he growled, almost sounding angry that she was still resisting him. The kiss grew rougher as his fang brushed against her bruised lower lip and Haru mewled._

_Was this how it was like to kiss a man?_

_Though she was nearly 24 years old, Haru was not ashamed to say that she had never really kissed anyone. It may seem silly, weird, or stupid to others, but Haru really wanted her first everything to be with the one she loved. She had never met anyone that she truly cared about and thus, consequently knew almost nothing about such physical relationships._

_She should be resisting harder, fighting against this mysterious man who was stealing her first kiss, but she remained motionless in his arms as he devoured her mouth hungrily, a faint trace of the sweet liquor remaining in his tongue. When he pulled away, they were both panting, the deep flush on her cheeks making her face glow under the light of the full moon._

_"So did you like it?" he purred, enjoying how he had brought her into such a daze. "The taste of the nectar of the gods?"_

* * *

"Wh-Why did you come after me like that?" Haru asked, the fire behind her words slowly fading as the memory of how the night began to run through her mind. The shy Haru seemed to have returned as she was unable to look him in the eyes. "What... What do you want from me?"

"What do I want?" he asked. Haru gasped when he suddenly appeared before her, his hands caging her as they rested beside her hips on the bed. She tilted her head back, fearing that he would steal another kiss, but he didn't approach any further, leaving their breaths to mingle in between. "I want you."

_

* * *

_

_Everything was happening too quickly. She had no idea how it came to this, but her mouth was once again being ravenously claimed by this mysterious man. All plausible reasons as to why he was doing this and why she was actually with him flew out of her mind as his nails caressed her scalp, his other hand resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer to his solid form._

_When he finally broke the kiss, she gasped for air, tilting her head back as he then began to turn his attention on her neck. Her pulse was moving so quickly and he kissed it gently, smirking when she shivered under his touch. She was such a sensitive woman. His tongue stroked the delicate skin and she began to tightly clench his shoulders, whimpering wantonly as he pressed her on top of the hotel bed._

* * *

She gaped openly at him. "Why do you want me? You don't even know me!"

"On the contrary," he seemed to draw near and Haru pulled back, unwilling to kiss him again! The guy stole enough kisses from her! He didn't need any more! "I know you very well."

* * *

_The vest was already discarded somewhere on the floor and her blouse was currently being peeled away by his teeth. Her hands reached out to grab the edges of her blouse in order to cover herself, but he would have none of that. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them apart, leaving his eyes to feast upon her cloth covered breasts._

_"D-Don't! Don't look at me!"_

_He buried his face into her neck, listening, memorizing the beat of her rapid pulse. "Let me see all of you."_

* * *

"What, are you some sort of stalker?" Haru hissed, starting to get angry at how this man was playing games with her.

He almost laughed at her accusations. "Stalker? Yes, I suppose what I had done can be considered stalking, but... sometimes the regulations of the book must be broken if the goal is to be fulfilled."

"What are you talking about?" Haru demanded.

_

* * *

_

_Her eyes were clenched shut when she caught a peak of his bare chiseled chest. Gods, what was happening to her! Why did she actually allow herself to be dragged by this stranger to a hotel of all places? Sure, it wasn't one of those cheap love hotels she heard about from her co-workers, but that didn't make it any better! The fact that she was here in the first place was ridiculous enough_!

_"Afraid?" he purred. "What happened to the claws you showed me at the alley or was that all for show?"_

_"Sh-Shut up," she yelled angrily and tried to rise up from the bed only to be pushed back down._

_"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you_."

* * *

"Many aren't aware of this, but there are two types of bartender in the underworld." he began softly, entrancing her with his low tenured voice as he had done last night. His right hand began to trail up side gently, keeping her unaware as it made its way to her hips. "One is the type of bartender who simply serves, watching with listless eyes as predators surround him. However, occasionally, there is the occasionally bartender who is a lot smarter than that."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

_Haru cried out when his mouth encased her exposed breast. The wet heat that surrounded her sensitive appendage made her whimper and no matter how hard she thrashed beneath him, he refused to let her move. He guided her hands until they were entangled in his hair and she clenched hard on the soft locks, whimpering and cry out each time he flicked her nipple with his tongue._

"_Ah!" she cried out, arching her back beautifully. Her hands tugged at the dark locks while her legs clenched around his hips instinctively. "P-Please... I... ah!"_

* * *

"Some bartenders tend to observe and absorb everything that happens around them." he continued, his thumb making slow, meandering circles on her hipbone. "They listen and mentally write down all the secrets that are unconsciously exposed to them. Many dangerous individuals tend to approach the bar you work at... and many of them are foolish enough to allow themselves to get intoxicated to the point of unconsciousness."

"And what's this got to do with me..." she began and paused.

His name...

What was his name?

* * *

_Her skin seemed to be on fire under his touch. She writhed under each stroke, moaned at the merest touch, and whimpered almost pathetically when he whispered into her ear. Haru panted hard, her legs instinctively clenched when his hand made its way southward. She looked almost fearfully at him, knowing just how exposed she was. She hated how she almost cried out when she felt him toying with the edges of her underwear._

_"You're afraid again," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver._

_"I... must be crazy," she said breathlessly. "I'm w-with a stranger... whose name... I don't even know..."_

_Through bleary eyes, she saw the smirk that had caught her attention immediately at the bar. "Then... let us no longer be strangers, Haru..."_

_Her eyes widened as she released a loud cry when his finger tore through her underwear and inside of her._

_"My name is Hibari Kyoya... but you may call me Kyoya."_

* * *

"...Kyoya-san?" Haru asked.

His eyes flickered. "Kyoya-san? I believe we are far too intimate for you to be so formal."

Her face flushed hotly. "N-No we're not! You took advantage of Haru and that's the truth! We are not intimate! We're not!"

He could only give her his infamous smirk at her loud shouts of denial.

* * *

_"KYOYA!" she screamed, her hands pulling on his hair to the point that it was starting to hurt. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers tightly, urging him to go deeper. He placed gentle bites on her throat, lapping at the red welts that were starting to form. Haru's petite form trembled beneath him as he began to ram his fingers over and over inside of her. His name was spoken in a mantra by her sweet voice near his ear._

_"Louder," he growled. "Scream my name louder."_

* * *

"I am not yours and I never will be!"

When the dark grin remained, Haru felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "Do you truly believe you have a say in the matter?"

She gaped like a fish for a few moments before finally finding her voice. Haru swat his hand away from her and growled, "Of course I have a say in the matter. It involves me!"

"No matter what you say or want to believe," he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down on the bed, "you'll never be able to escape me."

* * *

_"K-Kyoya," she panted, her dark locks contrasting with her pale skin beautifully. Haru looked at him with half-lidded eyes, her skin slick with sweat, while her chest went up and down with each ragged breath. She whimpered, looking away when he lifted his fingers, dripping heavily with her essence. And gods, when he took his digits into his mouth, lapping at his fingers coated with her essence slowly, almost as though he was trying savor the taste of every last drop._

* * *

"Why me?" she demanded, unable to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "What use do I have for you?"

"You know my name, yet you still do not know who I am." he chuckled, brushing his lips against her tender skin. The marks he had given her last night were still fresh and she whimpered when his tongue began to trace over them. "Your constant fluctuation between naiveté and intelligence amuses me."

* * *

_"It... hurts..." Haru spoke with her words laced in pain, her slick legs clinging around his waist while her hands remained completely lost in his hair. She was afraid that the moment she moved, the pain would return. He was so deeply embedded inside of her. She shuddered when he finally did move, the small movement causing her to hiss out in pain._

_She screamed his name when he suddenly roughly rammed his way back inside of her to the hilt. The burning pain was starting to spread, clenching her lungs as though it was trying to suffocate her to death. However, with each thrust of his hips, it slowly began to fade away. Haru choked on his name when a delicious wave of pleasure literally crashed against her._

_"K-Kyoya!"_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya...

Hibari Kyoya...

Her eyes began to widen at the realization.

"You're one of the Guardians of the Vongola Family," she whispered, remembering the many conversations that she had overheard or had been told by drunken mafia members who either bemoaned or held the great Vongola in high regards. Hibari made a mental note of how she appeared to be more in awe and curiosity than in fear. Abruptly, Haru narrowed her eyes. "And you want information from me."

"You are starting to understand." he tilted his head back, dodging the fist that had been aimed for his nose.

"You jerk!" she yelled, struggling even harder. "Why did you s-sleep with me in the first place then?! What, not only do you want to take information from me, you also wanted to have a little fun before that? You're... You're... I can't believe you!"

"You will calm yourself." he ordered, steel laced in his words despite the gentle tone.

"Let me go you jerk!" the tears that had disappeared were returning with full force. "You can forget about getting anything out of me! I'm not telling you a thing!"

* * *

_The feel of her tight walls latching onto his length made him purr in approval. Out of all the woman he had met before, never had he ever been pleased by the expression of their faces until now. She stared at him with her eyes heavy with desire, yet continuous resistance, almost as if she knew it was wrong to be so intimate with a stranger. That fact was going to change very soon._

_He had a taste of her and now he wasn't going to let her go._

_She was useful in that she was able to gain large amounts of information through her job as a bartender._

_She was useful in that she was a lot more intelligent than some gave her credit for, he had seen it with his own eyes during one of the rare occasions he had decided to get a drink at the bar she worked at, the way she was easily able to sedate the two mafia members who had been about to make a mess of the bar._

_And lastly..._

_She was useful in that she could sate him in a manner no other woman so far had been able to._

_Haru screamed when he grabbed her hips, his thrusts quickening as he felt her need for her grow. Red lines were drawn on his back as her nails raked on them. He was entering so deep inside of her, making her so deliciously fully only to suddenly leave her aching and empty each time he pulled away. The quick fluctuations made her moan, panting out his name._

_"K-Kyoya," she mewled. "More! Please, give me more!"_

* * *

"You're mine," he whispered and her cries of outrage immediately ceased, surprised by his sudden declaration. "And that gives me the right to attain whatever information you possess. Whatever is yours is also mine."

"Wh-Wh-What?" words could not describe the feelings that were currently raging through Haru. Was this man right in the head? "I'm not some thing you can possess! How dare you say something like that!"

"Last night finalized it," Haru gasped when he began to kiss her bare throat. "Just as you have been observing the ones around you, I have also been observing. Observing you, that is. And I've decided, I want you to be mine."

"I-Is this some sort of sick declaration of love?" Haru demanded, struggling even harder to get away from his grip. This guy was handsome, she secretly admitted, but he was getting weirder by the second. "Please let me go!"

"No."

* * *

_Her screams echoed throughout the hotel room as she finally felt herself come. Her luscious thighs tightened around his waist, her face buried into his collar bone as she shuddered beneath him. His essence was spilling inside of her, the hot liquid burning her insides as though he was laying a mark, a claim on her. There was pain on around her neck and judging by the trickle of something wet sliding down, she knew she was bleeding._

_He had bitten her._

_The urge to claim her had been too strong. Before Hibari even knew what he was doing, his teeth had sunk into her delicate nape during the time he had come. Haru whispered his name in a raspy voice, hugging him tightly when he slowly pulled his teeth out from her skin. He began to lap at the wound almost apologetically before nuzzling into her matted hair._

_His._

_He had claimed her as his._

* * *

"You're mine," he declared possessively, running his fingers down her spine. "And it is something you will just have to get used to."

* * *

_**Ambrosia, the nectar of the gods.**_

_**Once consumed, it can give the drinker**_

_**The powers of a God.**_

_**But to attain such a status,**_

_**Something precious must be given up.**_

_**One sip.**_

_**One glass.**_

_**And your soul will be lost to the gods.**_

* * *

Review please!

Remember, flames will be used to make smores!


End file.
